


love.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [36]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X2: X-Men United (2003) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby remembers when he met John clearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love.

Bobby remembers when he met John clearly. It was just after two a.m. when Mr. Summers came through the door, telling Bobby he had a new roommate. John was led into the room a few minutes later, and Bobby welcomed him, not realizing he was wearing nothing but boxers until John looked him up and down. He should have known then that his relationship with John was going to be different than any relationship he'd had before. Instead, he thought he would have a friend with a cool mutation. Not the all encompassing love it turned out to be.


End file.
